AGNETHA,BJÖRM,BENNY,ANNIFRIDS FÖRSTA SINGLAR 1972
1972 Medverkade Agnetha och Annifrid på Björn och Bennys singlar med tillstånd från deras respektiva skivbolag Cupol och EMI.Singlarna var HE is your brother-Santa Rosa-People need love-Merry go round.Så här lyder texterna People need love people need hope people need lovi´n people need trust from fellow man people need love to make a good living people need faith in a helping hand....Folk behöver hopp folk behöver kärleken folk behöver lita på en kamrat folk behöver älska för att leva ett gott liv folk behöver tro i en hjälpande hand...Men has always wanted a woman by his side to keep him company woman always know that it takes a man to make matrial mormiarl everybody knows that a man who´s felling down wants some female sympaty...Män har alltid viljat ha en kvinna vid sin sida för att hålla honom sällskap kvinnor har alltid vetat att det krävs en man för att skapa välfärd alla vet att en man som känner sig nere vill ha en kvinnlig sympati....Gotta have love to carry on living gotta have love ´till eternaty….Behöver få kärlek för att leva vidare behöver kärlek förevigt...Flowers in a desert need a drop of rain like woman needs her man if a man is inlove and he´s woman wants the moon then he takes it down if he can...Blommor i en öken behöver en droppe regn som en kvinna behöver sin man om mannen är förälskad och hans kvinna vill att han ska ta ner månen om han kan....Somebody who loves you and somebody who cares isn´t it easy to understand.....Någon som älskar dig och någon som bryr sig är det inte lätt att förstå I have tried in vain never had success so it seems my life is nothing but a mess I have lost my only friend now I have to start again...Jag har försökt allting utan att lyckas mitt liv är ingeting annat en enda röra jag har förlorat min enda vän jag måste få försöka att börja om...Merry go round where am I bound with my love and feelings Merry go round who wants to kiss me and hug me and miss me...En karusell var är jag på väg med min kärlek och känslor En karusell vem vill kyssa mig och krama mig och sakna mej...Yes,who wants to do it I wish that I knew it Merry go round I wish that I had found somebody to care for...Ja,vem vill göra det jag önskar jag visste det En karusell jag önskar jag fann någon som intresserar mig...Where am I bound life is so lonely,if life is just only to love when my loving goes round and round...Var är jag på väg i livet är livet så ensamt,om livet bara är att älska när min kärlek går över och över...Looking for someone who would want to stay I might find her with a bit of luck one day but who knows so until then I can only try and try again….Letar efter någon som vill stanna jag kanske finner henne men en bit av tur en dag men tills dess kan jag bara försöka igen och igen.....I was a fighter always looking for trouble and my life was so emty there was nothing left to live for but then it happend one night as I got into a fight I could hear someone saying as though he was praying….Jag var en fighter letade alltid efter problem och mitt liv var så tråkigt där fanns inget att leva för men då hände det en natt då jag hamnade i bråk kunde jag höra någon säga det lät som han bad..Treat him well he is your brother you might need his help one day,we deppended on one and another love him that´s the only way….festa väl med honom han är din polare du kanske behöver hans hjälp en dag, vi litade på en och annan älska honom det är enda sättet...On the road we are going we all need words of comfort and compastion...På vägen vi går vi behöver alla ord av lättnad och medkänsla..I was a woman never thinking of others and my life was so lonely didn´t care for anybody but then I happend to meet a begging man in the street as I turned him down his praying I heard someone saying….Jag var en kvinna som aldrig tänkte på andra och mitt liv var så ensamt brydde mig inte om någon men hände det att jag möte en vädjande man på gatan då jag avslog hans vädjan hörde jag någon säga.....I´d give anything to be back home in Santa Rosa..Jag ger allting för att komma hem till Santa Rosa..Now I wish this road would take me home where I belong..Nu önskar jag att vägen skulle ta mig hem var jag hör hemma..´Cause I have found no other place where I would stay I´m tired and all my dreams have failed along the way….För jag har inte hittat någon annan plats där jag skulle vilja stanna jag är trött och alla mina drömmar har slocknat längst vägen...Though I wonder what my folks would think of me now I guess I´ve changed like people do when thinks go wrong but in the end somehow I know we´ll get along…..Då jag undrar vad mina föräldrar skulle tänka om mej nu jag tror jag har förändrats som människor gör när saker går fel men mot slutet på någotvis vet jag att vi skulle komma överens,,,,,,I´m on my way how I wish to see the old houses where I used to live and all my freinds will they be there when I come home how I regret they day when I set out to roam...Jag är på väg hur jag önskar att få se de gamla husen där jag brukade bo och alla mina vänner kommer de att vara där när jag kommer hem hur jag ångrar den dagen när jag satte igång att ströva omkring....